Scott Summers (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = Jean Grey (fiancee, deceased) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Red glowing eyes | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Adventurer, former student | Education = College graduate | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Anchorage, Alaska | Creators = | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Scott Summers was a mutant with the ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine As a high school student, Scott was scolded and subsequently put into detention by his teacher for the wearing of his shades in class. Leaving school, he was attacked and captured by Victor Creed, who inadvertently knocked his glasses off, destroying the school's roof in the process. Creed brought Summers to a mutant testing facility at Three Mile Island. There, his mutant genes were sampled, and placed into Wade Wilson as part of an amalgamation of powers. He was released from the prison by Wolverine and, alongside Emma, led the other mutants out. On his way out, he was telepathically contacted by Charles Xavier before they flew off in his helicopter. X-Men Cyclops became the leader of the X-Men leader and a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He had a long-term relationship with Jean Grey. He had many minor arguments with Logan, mostly due to the fact the two men competed for Jeans affections. He effectively took charge of the team after Professor X was knocked out following Mystique's sabotage of Cerebro. He coordinated a plan to stop Magneto's attempt to turn the world leaders into mutants via a device on the Statue of Liberty, and successfully incapacitated Magneto with his optic blast despite the distortion caused by Magneto's machine. X2 Cyclops accompanied Professor X to visit Magneto who is locked up in a federal plastic prison. While waiting for Professor X, Deathstryke and her guards attacked Cyclops. Cyclops was captured along with Professor X and taken to Alkali Lake. William Stryker brainwashed Cyclops, and forced him to battle Jean. Before she managed to break him free of the mind control, they cracked the dam they were fighting under during their fight. Later, Jean seemingly gave her life to stop the crashing water from hitting the Blackbird, allowing Cyclops and the X-Men to escape. X-Men The Last Stand Jean's death hit Cyclops hard and he became even more of a loner. He changed drastically to the point where Storm was surprised when Xavier chose her to take his place as team leader. He returned to the lake were Jean supposedly died, and a resurrected Jean emerged from the water. Lacking complete control of her Phoenix powers, Jean apparently killed him as they kissed. Although his body was never found (he was possibly disintegrated like the Professor), his glasses were left behind, floating in the air when Storm and Wolverine arrived to investigate. His grave was placed alongside Jean's and the Professor's on the grounds of the mansion. | Powers = See Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Powers Optic Blasts: Scott was a mutant whose eyes constantly emitted powerful concussive blasts. Summers had to wear glasses or a visor of ruby quartz in order to control his powers. He had considerable aim and could successfully use his powers offensively. In X-Men Origins: Wolverine his blasts were shown to burn through objects, while in the original trilogy it was only a concussive force. | Abilities = See Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = See Scott Summers (Earth-616)#Weaknesses | Equipment = Cyclops' Visor | Transportation = X-Jet, Cyclops' Motorcycle | Weapons = | Notes =*James Marsden portrays Cyclops in ''X-Men, X2, and X-Men: The Last Stand. Tim Pocock portrays a younger version of Scott Summers in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Cyclops' death in X-Men: The Last Stand, a result of actor James Marsden's commitment to Superman Returns, has received a severely negative reception from fans and critics alike. | Trivia = * The novelization of X-Men depicted differently Scott's use of his powers for the first time than that of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Killed by Jean Grey Category:Killed by Phoenix Force Category:Summers Family